Całus
by charlotte1989
Summary: Hermiona myśli, że zrobiła coś głupiego. Fred myśli na ten temat co innego...


**_A/N:_**_ I ponownie paring Hermiona/Fred. Mam nadzieję, że miniaturka przypadnie Wam do gustu. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania. :)_

* * *

**_Całus_**

Hermiona miała problem. I to dość poważny, według jej mniemania. A przyczyna była dość prosta — utrata zdrowego rozsądku, czyli czegoś, co było domeną panny Granger. Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło jej się tracić rozumu z powodu hormonów. Ale kiedy już to zrobiła, to zrobiła to tak jak umiała najlepiej, czyli dała z siebie wszystko.

— Jesteś wariatką — mruknęła do siebie Hermiona, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Przez jej umysł przewijały się czarne myśli, a natarczywy głosik w jej głowie szeptał, że pewnie teraz wszyscy się z niej śmieją. — Merlinie — jęknęła i usiadła na łóżku.

Dziewczyna aktualnie przebywała w Norze i uczestniczyła w przyjęciu, które pani Weasley wyprawiła z okazji wypuszczenia Freda ze szpitala. Chłopak podczas Ostatniej Bitwy dostał silną czarno magiczną klątwą i zapadł w śpiączkę. Uzdrowiciele nie byli nawet w stanie powiedzieć kiedy, i czy w ogóle się obudzi.

Hermiona bardzo to przeżyła, nie tylko dlatego, że bardzo lubiła Freda, ale też dlatego, iż widziała na własne oczy jak czerwony promień trafia prosto w chłopaka. Miała doskonały widok, gdyż stała tuż za nim, kiedy osłonił ją przed klątwą. Z początku winiła samą siebie, że przecież mogła jakoś zareagować. Wszyscy jednak uparcie jej powtarzali, że winny jest jedynie Śmierciożerca, który rzucał klątwę. Po jakimś czasie im uwierzyła, ale obwinianie siebie przeszło w apatię. Nikt poza nią tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co się z nią dzieje. Wszyscy zrzucali to na karb wojny, a Hermiona nie wyprowadzała ich z błędu. Prawda była jednak zupełnie inna — dziewczyna kochała Freda Weasleya i nie mogła znieść myśli, że on może się już nie obudzić.

Hermiona darzyła uczuciem Freda od końca czwartego roku nauki w Hogwarcie. A przynajmniej tak zakładała, gdyż sama nie wiedziała, kiedy to wszystko tak naprawdę się zaczęło. Pewnego dnia, po prostu spojrzała na niego zupełnie inaczej. Tyle. Nikomu o tym nie powiedziała, gdyż uważała, że w ogóle nie ma szans i należy zapomnieć o całej sprawie. Myślała, że taka dziewczyna jak ona — kujonka, wiecznie z głową w książce — nigdy nie zwróciłaby uwagi kogoś takiego jak Fred Weasley. Ale mimo to, jej uczucie nie znikło. Tęskniła, kiedy bliźniacy opuścili szkołę i brakowało jej przelotnych uśmiechów Freda, kiedy mijał ją na korytarzu lub w bibliotece. Co prawda widywała go podczas świąt, ale nigdy nawet przez myśl jej nie przeszło, by powiedzieć mu, co do niego czuje.

— Zrobiłaś z siebie kretynkę — szepnęła, wzdychając głośno, kiedy ktoś zapukał a chwilę potem w drzwiach pojawiła się głowa Freda.

— Można? — zapytał rudzielec.

— Przyszedłeś się ponabijać? Przepraszam za to, co zrobiłam. Powinnam tam wrócić i rzucić na wszystkich _Obliviate_. Ja… — zamilkła, kiedy chłopak podszedł do niej i położył palec na jej ustach. Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

— Nie masz za co przepraszać. — Zdziwienie musiało być bardzo widoczne na twarzy Hermiony, gdyż Fred tylko się uśmiechnął i powiedział: — Tak po prawdzie to powinienem ci podziękować. — Zabrał palec z ust dziewczyny i usiadł obok niej.

— Podziękować?

— Gdyby nie twój zaskakujący ruch, nie siedziałabym teraz obok ciebie i nigdy nie usłyszałabyś tych słów.

— Jakich słów? O czym ty mówisz, Fred? — zapytała Hermiona, która już nic nie rozumiała. Nagle zapomniała o swoim upokorzeniu, skupiając się na dziwnym zachowaniu chłopaka.

Rudzielec uśmiechnął się.

— Bardzo cię lubię, Hermiono. Nawet więcej niż lubię — powiedział, a dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. — Kocham cię. I nie w ten siostrzany sposób… Niestety zdałem sobie z tego sprawę dopiero, kiedy opuściłem Hogwart. Czułem jakąś dziwną pustkę… tęsknotę i nie potrafiłem tego wyjaśnić. Wszystko to znikało, kiedy ty byłaś obok. Zacząłem wyczekiwać świąt i wakacji, byle tylko znów cię zobaczyć.

— Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? — zapytała Hermiona jednocześnie zaskoczona i szczęśliwa tym niespodziewanym wyznaniem. Jej serce wywijało koziołki z radości.

— Cóż, tylko nikomu tego nie mów, ale byłem tchórzem. — Fred podrapał się po głowie, chcąc dobrać odpowiednie słowa. — Nie chciałem wierzyć, że taka mądra dziewczyna jak ty, może zainteresować się takim błaznem jak ja. A poza tym, był jeszcze Ron. Widziałem jak na ciebie patrzył i… A ty? — Nagle zapytał. — Czemu nie dałaś żadnego znaku?

Fred spoglądał prosto w brązowe oczy Hermiony, która cały czas się lekko uśmiechała.

— Dokładnie z tego samego powodu — przyznała. — Myślałam, że taki mol książkowy jak ja nie ma prawa zainteresować tak rozrywkowej i towarzyskiej osoby jak ty. Widać oboje się pomyliliśmy.

— Ale ty w końcu postanowiłaś przerwać ten impas. Ten całus, to dopiero było coś! — Twarz Freda rozpromieniła się, kiedy obdarzył szczerym uśmiechem dziewczynę, siedzącą obok niego.

— Nie planowałam tego, to po prostu się stało — szepnęła Hermiona, spuszczając głowę. — Przez te dwa miesiące, które spędziłeś w śpiączce myślałam, że oszaleję. Dusiłam wszystko w sobie, gdyż nikt nie wiedział o moim uczuciu do ciebie. Aż pewnego dnia, twoja mama wróciła ze szpitala i oznajmiła nam, że się obudziłeś… To był najszczęśliwszy dzień w moim życiu. Szczęśliwszy nawet od dnia, w którym Harry pokonał Voldemorta. — Dziewczyna przerwała, by zaczerpnąć oddech, a Fred ujął jej dłoń. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, czując jego dotyk i spojrzała na niego. — A kiedy cię dziś zobaczyłam, to ta cała radość nagle we mnie eksplodowała i… resztę już znasz — zakończyła i przez chwilę oboje wpatrywali się w siebie w ciszy.

— Możemy to powtórzyć? — zapytał po chwili Fred.

— Co takiego?

— Ten pocałunek. Chciałbym po prostu się nim cieszyć, a nie zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem George nie napoił cię jakimś eliksirem miłosnym.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

— Myślę, że to da się załatwić.

**.::.**

Po drugiej stronie drzwi, ściśnięci wokół Uszu Dalekiego Zasięgu Weasleyowie oraz Harry słyszeli całą rozmowę.

— Co za gnomy — mruknął George. — Freda jeszcze mogę zrozumieć, ale Hermiona… Jak pięciolatki.

— Miłość ogłupia, synku — odparła Molly Weasley i poklepała Georga po ramieniu, po czym odpędziła wszystkich od drzwi, dając synowi i (być może) przyszłej synowej trochę prywatności.

**_Koniec_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Czarodziejski świat został w całości wykreowany przez J. K. Rowling i ja tylko poruszam się w jego granicach, tworząc nowe historie… ;)_

_Autorka: __**Charlotte**_


End file.
